This invention is related to the retardation of lubricant leaks in machinery and in particular to lubricant leaks in industrial sewing machines.
Oil leakage is a problem with machines which have inner oil containing cavities, and moving devices which extend from these cavities through the walls of the frame into the surrounding environment. Gasket junctures also present problems with lubricant leakage to various degrees.
To solve such problems, the prior art contains gaskets of many different shapes, forms, materials, etc. The same is true of seal devices. The problems are compounded by moving devices which extend through the walls of the frame, since very often because of unique configurations, specifically designed seals or gaskets are required. This being reflected back in the cost of the final product.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means which will effectively retard the leakage of lubricant to the exterior of the device regardless of its source.